This Is Life
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Kyoya and Hope get stuck together on a two week project, and not just any project. Find out more by R
1. Project Start

**Song Of Hope: I know I said I wouldn't use OCs for a while, but I thought that this story would be funny. Not to mention because of a class I thought it'd work. This is in an American school setting so that everyone can be in the same school, short of those like Kenta and Yuu. R&R**

A girl with brown hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes was walking through a hallway with a bag on her shoulder. The hallway was busy and full of students, different colors of the different outfits, such as this girl's, although hers were dull colors of a green-blue-gray hoodie, a TARDIS key pendant on a ball chain from the era of the Seventh Doctor, dark blue and very baggy jeans (not as in falling off, because the waist is form fitting, but from there down it's very baggy), and a pair of black, brown, and white sneakers. Next to her was another girl with brown hair, but bright blue eyes, wearing a short pink jacket with yellow buckles, a pink short sleeved shirt underneath a white vest, a brown belt with a pink and gold pouch, brown fingerless gloves on her hands, a dark blue skirt at her mid thigh, dark blue socks that almost go to her mid-thigh with a ring of pink on the top, and brown boots with golden buttons. Both of them carried a stack of books. The blue-eyed girl leaned over to the hazel-eyed one.

"So, Hope, what do you think you got on the History test?" Hope groaned.

"I probably flunked it. I hate history. The only reason I'm in it is because I have to take it, but luckily I don't have to pass. You're lucky Madoka."

"I'm just better at history than you." Hope rolled her eyes.

"And math, and science, and English even though I'm the one who grew up with it, and everything else short of PE, which you only need someone to get you mad to catch up to me with. You're taking classes with me that only kids in my grade short of the really smart kids take, and you're a freshmen!" Madoka smiled.

"Well, I apply myself. If you just tried, you'd get way better grades than me." She groaned.

"But taking notes and studying is too much work to do! Plus, I have to work at my dad's store, perform in choir as a soprano and in band as a 1st clarinet, which Victoria says I suck at, and be in the school play, which she also says I suck at. Why I still do them I don't know." Madoka laughed.

"Because your sister is jealous and is trying to make herself look better than you. She only gets away with it because Mr. Bacon says that everyone is good at music and works with everyone and equal amount unless they come in after school for help. As for the play, she only gets away with that too because you're not in Theater Class and therefore don't get a bigger role." Hope sighed.

"If only that were true." They walked into a classroom. Madoka sat at the end of the first row, farthest from the door, and Hope sat in the front row at the chair closest to the door. "I hate this class so much."

"Then why did you take this class?" Her eye twitched. Behind her sat a boy with hair the color of her hoodie without the gray, tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and two scars under his eyes, wearing a black sleeveless black hooded jacket over a sleeveless green shirt, brown fingerless gloves with diamond shaped studs on the knuckles, a dual brown and silver belt, gray pants, and brown boots.

"I'm not in the mood for you Kyoya." Kyoya smirked.

"What? I'm just curious." She glared at him.

"Just zip it Kyoya. You know Health is a required class that I have to take sometime. It's the beginning of the day, so don't ruin my day before it's started." A teacher walked in. She was a very pretty woman with brown hair going a little past her chin that had lighter streaks in it, golden brown eyes, and tanned skin. Shortly after she walked in a bell rang.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mrs. Harris." She smiled at the class.

"Please say here when I call your name." She rattled off the names of the entire class and put who was there and who wasn't in the computer. "Today we start a new partner project. I know you don't want a project, but this project is always done at the beginning of Spring Break, which is a two-week period. Today is Friday, so in two weeks and two days, you'll turn in your project. It's a lot of work, I know, but this project you don't want to deal with during a school week. Since we're split boy girl evenly, the partners will be boy girl." She picked up a clipboard and read names off of a list. "The partners for this project are Madoka and Ginga, Hikaru and Ryuuga, Sophie and Wales, Mei-Mei and Chao Xin, Aleksei and Lera, Hope and Kyoya-"

"WHAT," both of the last two cried out. Mrs. Harris looked up at them.

"You heard me. You two are going to be partners. There's no changing them, so don't try and ask. Now, as I was saying-" she finished listing the partners.

**Okay, I don't need anymore OCs. I'll update the story soon. Here are the characters. Bolded ones are others OCs and non bolded are already set pairings set by me.**

Pairings are...

Hope X Kyoya

Madoka X Ginga

Hikaru X Ryuuga

Sophie X Wales

Mei-Mei X Chao Xin

Lera X Aleksei

**Ninel X Da Xiang**

**Destiny X Julian**

**Nadia X Chris**

**Asuka X Zeo**

**Bailey X Nile**

**Stella X King**


	2. The Baby Project!

**Song Of Hope: Great! Got all the OCs I need! R&R**

So, with a class of twenty-four and only 12 partners left, there were only six partnerships left. They were Ninel with Da Xiang, Destiny with Julian, Nadia with Chris, Asuka with Zeo, Bailey with Nile, and Stella with King.

When they each heard, Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov twisted her finger p in her vermilion colored hair with copper streaks and averted her goldenrod eyes from his gaze. With her other hand, she tugged at her dark blue and black plaid mini-skirt as well as the dark blue suspenders holding them up with her hand that wore black laced gloves, and tried to keep her short-sleeved white polo from getting messed up from her arm moving against the shirt while fidgeting with her skirt.

Destiny Heart had a light blush appear on her fair skin as she looked at her black ballet flats with her amethyst eyes. She also pushed her black hair with blue streaks behind her ear. She also fidgeted, making her black miniskirt over black leggings move up so she had to push them down, and messed up her black undershirt with a white shirt with the top buttons undone.

Nadia Tides pushed her curly midnight blue hair out of her face, only to let it fall back and in front of her icy blue eyes when she heard she was going to be working with Chris. She pushed it back behind her ear and a blush appeared on her fair skin as well. She tried not to fidget so she wouldn't mess up her outfit of a blue top with lilac in the lining, pockets, and neckline, as well as not mess up her blue pleated skirt.

Asuka Akagiyama couldn't believe it and tried to use her chestnut hair to cover up the shock in her piercing blue eyes as well as cover the blush on her face, which failed due to the fact that it was plaited into a side braid. Her body also went ridged from her neck down, seen through her short-sleeved knee-length baby blue dress.

Bailey Evan's shoulder length blonde hair came slightly out of its French braid when she heard that she was going to do a project with Nile, her bubblegum pink bangs failing over her jade green eyes. She had already been fidgeting due to her hyperactivity, but she fidgeted even more, messing up her pink polo with a panda on it, as well as her blue ruffled skirt and her white leggings. Her blue headband came out slightly, so she had to fix that as well.

Stella Celatum's bright green eyes widened with shock. Her long brownish black hair got in front of her face, which she didn't bother to move. She was poking holes through the black mesh of her shirt over a green tank top while fidgeting in her denim mini-skirt over a pair of black leggings. Her lime green wedges nearly fell to the ground as well, but she quickly adjusted her foot too keep that from happening.

The boys mainly sat there in confusion, being boys and not understanding girls. Ninel forced back her blush and raised her hand.

"Um, Mrs. Harris, what's the project?" She smiled at Ninel.

"Well, I know we did this unit a while ago, but I always do the project for this unit over Spring Break, and it usually lands here, but this class is so much farther ahead than the other three. People forget that this isn't a normal "Health" class. The class is "Social Health and Life Skills". About a month ago was our unit on parenting. Starting today, you will do the project for that unit, even though we're on our taxes unit. Today is the start of the baby project. You and your partner will be taking care of a fake baby almost exactly like a real baby, the only difference being that the fake baby is mechanical." Hope and Kyoya both stood up.

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Harris smiled.

"That's right. And, since it's spring break, a lot of people are leaving. I've talked with all your parents and guardians, so they know about the project so that you wouldn't leave town during break, making you incapable of doing the project." Nadia groaned.

"That's why my mom said we aren't going to Florida this year!" Mrs. Harris nodded.

"Not only that, but, since many of the residents in the Hazelwood Apartments leave at this time of year since many are student families, and thankfully none of them are in this class, you'll be staying there with your partners. Don't get any ideas, because there are cameras that'll let us know if you use this chance to do anything inappropriate." Hope raised her hand and stood up, not bothering to give a reply.

"Mrs. Harris, can I _please_ switch partners?!" Kyoya made a "hmpf" sounds.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." She glared at him.

"Not you weren't! You'd like to do this project with me just so you can annoy me as much as you possibly can!"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing!" They bumped forehead as they glared, trying to out glare the other!

"STOP IT NOW!" They both looked at Mrs. Harris, who looked very scary. She's really nice, but when she's mad, everyone fears her, even Ryuuga. "Sit down, and LET ME EXPLAIN WHY I PICKED THESE PARTNERS!" They both grumbled and sat down. "Now, I choose most of you because I knew you would work well together with this project. As for you two, and few other partners in the other classes, I picked you two to be together because you fight constantly and it disrupts class as well as affects your schoolwork not only in this class, but every class that you two share, and if you don't want to fail this, you'll have to work together to get a good grade and not have to take this class again your senior year. Am I clear?" They grumbled a reply.

"Yes Mrs. Harris." She smiled.

"Good. Now, the project works with these babies." She turned on the projector. The picture of the baby on there was so lifelike it was scary. "These babies have a very lifelike appearance due to the fact that the entire outer part is made of the same protein that your skin cell membranes are made out of. On the inside, they are made out of a very complex system of sensors and motorized parts with the same consistency as a baby's soft bones as well as a very soft fat like substance, a muscle like substance so that it feels like a real baby when you hold it. It can blink on its own, it can speak, it can wet itself, it can do absolutely everything a real newborn can, as well as needs everything a newborn needs. The only real difference is that this baby grows and has mechanical parts. You will have to name your child, so try to think of names right now. They each come with a blanket, a onesie, a sleeper, a coat that I doubt you'll need, and seven other normal outfits. You'll have to buy the diapers yourself. Remember, it pees and poops itself like a real baby." Stella raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Um, what about feeding them?"

"Well, you girls get a choice. You can choose bottle feeding, or you can choose breast feeding." People were about to start talking, but she out her hand up. "Don't make a big fuss about it. Breast-feeding is perfectly natural and girls, don't be embarrassed about talking about it, even in front of boys. We have something special that'll fit right over your breasts and make them about the size that they are when a woman is breast-feeding." Destiny raised her hand. "Yes Des?"

"What will we have, boys or girls?"

"That will actually depend on you. When you get your baby, both parents will get a small prick on their hands. The baby combines both of their DNA into a likely combination for a child and takes on that appearance. But, they are all wirelessly linked to a system, so once there's oh so many of one gender in the amount that we are using, all following babies will be the other. There's only 50% girls and 50% boys at any given time. Even though we have about 20 babies, that doesn't mean 10 of you will get just boys or just girls. The system know that only twelve are going out, so there's only going to be 6 boys and six girls. Any more questions? No? Then let's get started!"

**I TOLD YOU YOUR OCS WOULD WANT TO KILL ME! THE BABY PROJECT IS COMPLETE HELL!  
****Oh well, it sucks for them and not me anyway. Here's the baby form.**

**Name:**

**Gender (Okay, no more girl spots, so this is automatically boy, but I kept it up so people won't put girl down when we're out of girl spots):**

**Appearance (Remember, they are babies, so eye color, skin tone, and hair color are all that's really needed):**

**Onesie Color (They can't be the same color as another persons onesie):**

**Sleeper (It's like pajamas, but in a single piece of clothing):**

**Coat:**

**1****st**** Outfit (Must include something on the hands because babies can scratch themselves so much that they bleed without even knowing it):**

**2****nd**** Outfit (Same as first and follows for all outfits):**

**3****rd**** Outfit:**

**4****th**** Outfit:**

**5****th**** Outfit:**

**6****th**** Outfit:**

**7****th**** Outfit:**

**Breast Feeding or Bottle Feeding (Choose what you would do with your actual baby):**

**Cup Size (Ignore if you are bottle feeding):**

**Can The Mama Cook:**

Hope and Kyoya – Girl - Green

Hikaru and Ryuuga – Girl - Red

Sophie and Wales – Girl - White

Madoka and Ginga – Boy - Blue

Lera and Aleksei – Boy - Brown

Mei-Mei and Chao Xin – Boy - Yellow

**Bailey and Nile - Boy - Sky Blue**

**Destiny and Julian - Girl - Gold**

**Ninel and Da Xiang - Girl - Lavender**

**Asuka and Zeo - Girl - Periwinkle**


End file.
